


Necrotic

by QueenPeachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Exploration of a Character, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Mental Health Issues, Self-Conflict, Story Arc, Violence, mental breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPeachi/pseuds/QueenPeachi
Summary: Widowmaker is tired, exhausted and experiencing old habits. Things from the past and present are mixing and creating a dangerous combination, a deadly one. She has choices to make and things to remember. What will she do?





	1. Old Habits

It was as if her body moved on it’s own, her mind no longer controlled her actions in that moment. She did not know if it was that she couldn’t control it, or if she just did not want to stop by simply thinking about it too much. She could stop, she told herself, she could if she really wanted to. She also couldn’t stop. Her muscles, her arms, her legs-- they moved on their own, moving in motions that she used to practice for hours; until her feet hurt and her legs could almost no longer support her.

She was in much better health then. She would have never smoked or go days without eating or sleeping. Things have changed, made her bitter and spiteful, wrathful and depressed. Too many things have changed, only for the worse, but she cannot really remember having an opinion. Time has dulled what has happened, how she had felt.

Images of crimson blood and torn flesh flashed in her mind, causing her to pause her rehearsed actions, and look into her tired, numb reflection in the spotless mirror. Dark hair and skinny fingers, yellow eyes and lilac skin stretched across a thin frame was as all she could see. She was brought back to where she was-- feeling regret, something she would never admit, causing her to halt her dancing and turn away from the large mirror. She narrowed her cold gaze at the woman standing in the doorway, crossing her arms as she slightly tugged on her long sleeves to bring them further down her wrist to cover as much skin as possible. She watched the other woman enter the room, walking with a small smirk on her pale features.

“Old habits die hard, don’t they, Lacroix?”

“Dr. O'Deorain…” Widowmaker replied, her mouth forming a straight line as she spoke with sharp tongue. “I do not remember inviting you in.”

“Ballet, so beautiful, but a waste for you-- there is simply no need.” A slight pause from Moira as she casts as smug glance over her shoulder towards her subject, her patient, as she turned to now fully face the woman. “Perhaps something you cannot help, something left behind from my treatments, something that needs to be… removed from your subconscious?”

“That cannot be the reason why you are here.” Widowmaker replied with a cold tone and even chillier of a gaze.

“You are correct.” The doctor chuckled lightly as she succeeded in bothering the struggling spider underneath her feet. “I am here by the request of Akande, he wished for me to check up on you.”

“How wonderful.” She replied with heavy disdain as she moved towards the window of her flat, looking out at the snow falling slowly, lazily upon the streets of Paris. “I am fine. Do you have any missions for me?”

“I feel that maybe you are not as fine as you say you are, Lacroix.” Moira countered, looking around the apartment and spotting many empty mugs and traces of cigarette ends sitting in various areas. “How have you been sleeping? Eating?”

“Well enough.”

“Sore subject there?” Moira asked, smiling wickedly to herself as she cleared her throat despite nothing being stuck there. “Look, I care about you, Lacroix. Of course I do, I created you and just look at yourself; slowly destroying what I worked so hard to make. Such a pity.”

Widowmaker cast glance over her shoulder as the other spoke, no emotion written on her features. She was tired, she was exhausted, and she just wanted the woman to leave. She flicked her eyes down to her hands, and turned towards geneticist to see if she was done talking. She rose an eyebrow at the tall agent’s words; she didn’t care about her or her well-being, she only cared about what she had created and wanted to maintain it’s upkeep-- as if she was a machine that needed a tune up.

She couldn’t believe a single word that the other had said, all of it being for show and completely dismissable, but even the one who said it knew that. They both knew it meant absolutely nothing, just to establish that she wanted her monster to take better care of herself. She sighed at this and walked over towards her chair, sitting down and crossing her legs while staring coldly at the doctor before her. She frowned slightly and tapped her manicured fingers on the arms of the chair while her other hand reached for her pack of cigarettes. She ceased her tapping and picked up the lighter as well, lighting the end of her cigarette and putting it to her lips to take a long breath in before speaking.

“You have a mission for me, why else would you be here.” Widowmaker said, smoke spilling from her lips effortlessly as she spoke. “Tell me then leave.”

“Tsk.” Moira replied, tapping her foot angrily on the wooden floor and crossing her arms for a short moment before tossing them to her sides. “Tonight, Cabaret Luna-- you will know who your target is just by looking at them.”

Widowmaker took another drag of her cigarette, nodding slightly to the other woman in acknowledgement and turned to look out the window once more. She thought the meeting place was a rather uninspired and tacky location, but she supposed she could deal with it. She moved the cigarette from her mouth and tapped it over a tray, shaking loose the ash on the end. She flicked her gaze back to the doctor who had moved towards the doorway, yet still held a judgmental look on her features. It annoyed the sniper as she raised a brow, as if asking if she had something else to say before closing the door behind her on her way out.

“Take better care of yourself, your life may not matter to you, but it matters to me more than anyone else.” Moira narrowed her gaze as her voice grew grave and chilling, rather horrifying and dark. “I made you, I can take that away whenever I please. There is so much worse I could have done. I own you… you are mine.”

Widowmaker did not back down in her glare towards the other until she left, sighing to herself as she breathed out quietly, “No.” She stood from her chair, put out her cigarette in the tray, and headed towards the door, pausing in her actions as she heard the other woman step off the last stair to her apartment. She placed a hand on the lock and turned it, walking back towards her large, expansive ballet mirror. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, taking her body through the motions once more, continuing on what she had been doing before being interrupted and what she could remember. She brought herself up on pointe and took graceful steps coming into a spin on one foot as she opened her eyes, slowing down as her expression grew more tired.

She brought her arms back to her body and stepped down onto the flat of her feet, shaking her head lightly and moving towards her half spent cigarette. She picked up her lighter, bringing the cigarette to her mouth and lighting it as she stepped out onto her balcony. She took a long, deep drag of smoke and blew it out her mouth slowly, watching the falling snow fly through the trails of smoke. She rested her arms on the railing and took a deep breath in of the cold air, a slight, chilly breeze moving her ponytail around and creating tendrils of inky purple behind her as she took another drag. She was exhausted, but she always was now-- everyday and every sleepless night, she was exhausted.

She turned away from the balcony and closed the doors behind her with a swift motion that blew out her cigarette, prompting her to throw it into the nearest mug. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked to her kitchen, setting her kettle on the stove, already containing water from past and frequent use. She crossed her arms while she waited for the water to boil, but furrowed her brows and turned the stove off, reaching for a cup from the cabinet and filling it halfway with water. She brought it to her lips and basically swallowed the water in one mouthful, setting the cup in the sink to be washed later. She turned and headed towards her bedroom to get ready for her mission, she was eager for it, ready for it-- but she wanted to do something that made her feel alive.


	2. Reality

Turning the knob on the shower brought water pouring down as she shed her clothes, tossing them onto her bed. She removed the tie from her hair and set that on her vanity as she walked towards the bathroom once more. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair a few times to tame down the unruly strands before moving the curtain and stepping into the shower. She first placed her hands under the water, watching it flow down her arms and drip onto the tiled floor underneath her feet. She then stepped under the flow of the water, closing her eyes as she moved her head under the water and let it soak the whole length of her body, every inch of her hair.

She moved her head out from under the flow of water, keeping the rest of her body under the water, and opened her yellow eyes. Her gaze fell as she watched the steam rise from the heat of the water she was using, it nearly burned her ice cold skin. She brought her hands in front of her face, noticing her hands, her feet-- all parts of her body were pinky-toned pale white where the water was hitting her body. The extreme warmth of the water changed her skin back to what it used to look like, but parts of the lilac still peered through where the water was missing her body. Her eyes widened as she ran her panicked gaze down her stomach to her legs, from her hands to her shoulders.

She appeared normal, human-- it was jarring and it brought her to her knees, bringing her hands closer to her face and turning them over to find any strong trace of lilac skin there. Her hair flowed down her shoulders and in front of her face, making it seem like she was in an even smaller of a space causing her to feel trapped. She stood quickly and turned the shower knob the complete other direction, soon ice cold water flowed down her body and chilled her to the core. She did not mind the cold, it never bothered her before and she now found comfort in it as it slowly turned her body back to the color she was used to it being. The dark lavender of her skin had returned, yet her hands still shook in response to what she had saw-- how her body was something she did not recognize in the slightest.

She shut her eyes tightly, flashes of bloodied faces and ripped clothes coming into her mind forcefully as she shoved her hands into her hair. She gripped her hair tightly, not pulling on it, just holding it in between her fingers as her breathing was uneven and left her gasping for air. She let go of the strands and slowly pressed her palms against the tiled wall in front of her, breathing in and out gently in order to calm down as best she could. She finally opened her eyes and was relieved to see plum skin stretched across her thin form, not foreign pink-- something familiar and welcomed at this moment. She let out a heavy breath and her mouth formed a tight line as she turned the knob down, shutting off the shower and stepping out.

She grabbed her towel from the cabinet and dabbed her hair dry, soon wrapping it around her body as she headed towards the mirror. She paused in front of it, the mirror was still fogged up from the steam previously in the bathroom. Her hand shook slightly as she brought her hand up to the mirror, placing her fingers on the surface before wiping the steam from it. She was relieved at what greeted her in the reflection-- a tired, exhausted gaze and perfect lilac skin; nothing of the pale nightmare she had just freed herself from. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before moving back into her bedroom, unwrapping the towel from her body and gently wiping her arms and legs dry.

She hung the towel up on the door to the bathroom then sat in her chair at the vanity. She picked up her brush and started to brush through her hair and untangle the more unruly pieces of purple. She set her brush down once she had finished and started to rub moisturizer into her skin, face, arms, shoulders, and the top of her chest. Her skin absorbed it gladly and it left a lovely, shining glow, something to attract and catch the eye. She stood from her table and moved towards her walk-in closet, stepping through it and running her hands over the racks upon racks of clothes before her.

She halted her movements and turned to face the garment she had in mind for this mission and lovely evening, pulling it out and holding it up to her frame. She turned to the mirror she had in the back of her closet and smirked to herself, this would be absolutely perfect; it had to be perfect, she needed a perfect mission. She grabbed a pair of sultry underwear and slipped it on before, unzipping her dress of choice and stepping into it. She zipped it back up and let her arms rest at her side before, turning slightly while looking at her reflection. She wore a floor length, pure black dress with a low, open back, plunging neckline which rivaled her sniper catsuit, and a high slit to her thigh with thick straps that held it on her shoulders-- it hugged and accentuated every curve she had along with having a lavender sheen to it when she moved or when light shone directly onto the tight fabric.

She smiled a little bit wider before turning away from the mirror completely and moving back to her vanity, sitting down gracefully in her chair with her dress of choice. She started to paint her face, elegant and classy with a hint of seduction along with winged eyeliner. She brought her hair up into a gorgeous up do with a tight bun on top of her head and framing strands hanging down next to her cheekbones. She opened the top to her lipstick that she chose to wear, twisting it and applying it with the ease and skill that only comes from repetition of the action. 

She pursed her lips and tapped a bit more powder on her face before standing, checking her full figure in the reflection of the mirror. She hummed slightly to herself before turning away and going into her closet to grab a matching clutch and slide into a simple pair of tall, black stilettos. She returned to the vanity and opened a drawer, pulling out a leg strap with a pistol and a knife attached to it. She strapped it onto her unexposed thigh and checked to make sure that it was not visible under her dress, not that it should be much of a problem if it was any way. She opened her clutch and threw in her lipstick along with her holovid and communication device in case she needed to contact TALON while on this mission-- she highly doubted it, she was a professional.

She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing it out and ridding of any wrinkles. She tilted her head to the side as something appeared to be missing, something not quite completing the look she had chosen to wear and create. She headed to her closet once more and pulled out a white, silvery fur shawl, soon draping it around her frame and letting it hang off and be supported by just the crooks of her elbows. It was cold, and she had to bundle up, right? She smirked to herself then headed to the door, closing it behind her as she locked it with her key-- stepping out into the cold, snowy evening and waving down a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental breakdown: check! Well, she's on her way! Who do you think her target is? Who will she meet there? Let me know who you're thinking!
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter two! I'm sorry that it is short, I promise the next chapter shall be longer. A short chapter just helps with the flow of the fic, you know? I have tentatively added that it will be nine chapters total. I'm not sure if it will come out to exactly that, but somewhere close, maybe ten. It might also change as the story develops as I continue writing it. Tags will be updated and added as each chapter gets added, so check those every time for any triggering issues or if the chapter might contain something you'd rather not read. I also promise that not every chapter is going to be sad, just hang in there! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!


	3. Black and White

Stepping out of her cab and paying her driver well, Widowmaker gathered her clutch and made sure her silver fur shawl rested well off her shoulders before walking towards the door of Cabaret Luna. She opened the door swiftly and headed inside, noting her surroundings as she went. She had not been here before, she needed a complete layout in her head in case the mission did not proceed as planned. She raised a brow at the photos of people on the walls next to her as she ascended the stairs towards the main area of the small club. She paused for a moment to look for a place to sit, looking up at the balcony above her, but nixed the idea of sitting on the second floor— finding her target would be easier from a different vantage point, most likely one of the first floor of the club in a corner would be ideal.

She moved towards one of the booths close to the stage and set her shawl down in the seat before turning, heading towards the bar in the separated room from the main stage. She tapped on the wooden counter with matte black manicured fingernails, impatient at how busy the club was— that would certainly make finding her target harder, but easier for her to hide things within crowd. She ordered a glass of red wine and set her money on the counter, moving back towards her booth and sitting down just in time for the evening show to begin. The crowd around her, sitting in the booths and tables, began to clap as a silver and gold Omnic stepped out onto the stage. This was quite obviously the headliner for the club and who it was nearly named after, Luna the cabaret singer.

Widowmaker could not distract herself with it, finding it to be a distraction as she searched the room for any person she could recognize. No one had immediately stood out to her, annoying her slightly, Dr. O’Deorain had given her such a vague description of her mission. She was supposed to know who it would be just by looking at them, yet no one here seemed to match that description. Every one here knew who she was, she could tell by all the hushed whispering and the worried glances towards her direction which caused her to take a rather large sip of her glass of wine. She did not really get out much, certainly not recently.

She sighed and reached into her clutch, pulling out her compact mirror and lipstick, refreshing the application and soon setting her clutch aside once more. She looked back up at the Omnic on stage, deciding to watch the singer until her target had arrived. She could be patient, she told herself, they would be here soon and she could soon to get to what she had been looking forward to all evening. She took another drink of her glass of wine, this time a smaller sip, as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on the light, graceful singing of the omnic, a small smile forming on her features as she listened.

Widowmaker snapped her eyes open as she heard a familiar voice, quickly moving her head towards the entrance of the club. Her narrowed her eyes as she spotted her target, this was who she was assigned to kill tonight and she absolutely loved the idea of it— practically relished in it. She smiled wickedly to herself, letting out a slight chuckle as she lifted her glass to her lips to take a sip. She set her wine back down on the table and watched her target from across the room, analyzing what they wore and how they moved. “Piece of cake.”

“That is very fortunate, yes.” Angela Ziegler smiled, bringing her hand to her mouth as she laughed slightly at what the company of the club had said. “Oh, please excuse me, I believe my reservation is ready. It was lovely to meet you. If I have time tonight, please come speak with me again, I’d be delighted to hear more.”

She smiled once more to the others then turned and followed her waiter to her table. She sat down with a gentle smile and looked over at the singer on stage, internally chiding herself for being so late. She placed her hands in her lap as she listened and watched the Omnic sing with such a beautiful tone and gorgeous sway of words. She was surprised to see her waiter return with a drink on his tray, setting it down on the table. The waiter gestured with an arm as he spoke, “This was sent to you by the woman over in that booth, asking if she may join you for the evening?”

Angela hummed to herself as she looked down at the white glass of wine in front of her, she normally wouldn’t accept such a thing, before looking over at the gestured woman. Her heart sunk in her chest as her eyes met with the sniper’s from across the room. Before the doctor could even reply to the question offered to her by the waiter, the other had stood up and was making her way over to the table. Angela started to panic, her pulse elevating, reaching for her purse as the other woman had sat down in the booth next to her. She swallowed thickly as she paused her actions, completely frozen in place as the spider made calm, relaxed eye contact with her along with a wicked smile.

“I must say, white is such a cliche color for you, isn’t it, Dr. Zeigler?” Widowmaker asked, flicking her cold, yellow eyes down then back up over the other’s choice of attire for the evening. “Yet, I suppose it is expected of you, so how could you wear anything else?” She smiled to herself at the visible and basically tangible uncomfortability of the woman next to her. She brought her red wine to her lips and took a small sip before setting it down on the table next to the drink she had bought for the doctor.

“You really should have a drink before the white gets to room temperature, then it would be a waste and quite a pity.” Widowmaker said, tapping the side of the glass of wine with her nails. “I promise it is not poisoned, that would be really underwhelming.” She shook her head and paused, spotting the movement, raising her brow as she placed her hand on the purse the doctor had her hand on. She moved the woman’s hand back to her side and placed the purse closer to herself in case of a weapon inside the bag— which she had no doubts of.

“What—” Angela said, still mildly stunned by the sniper’s presence. She closed her mouth abruptly, finding the word stuck in her throat and unable to get them out. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde ponytail, bringing the glass of white wine to her mouth and taking a large drink before setting it back down. It would have been rude not to after all, right? She cleared her throat and looked back up at the woman, trying her best to not shrink away under the chilling gaze.

“All choked up, doctor?” Widowmaker asked, a teasing tone in her voice bordering along the lines of venomous. “I cannot blame you, I do look rather enchanting tonight.” She sounded proud and was having fun carrying on, it was really entertaining to make the angle squirm underneath her piercing look.

“Why are you here, Widowmaker?” Angela asked, finally her strength returning to her. She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, challenging the woman next to her. She was not going to take it without a fight, she was determined that the sniper would not get the best of her and she was not going to back down. She had fought worse monsters before, slaying this one would be no different.

“I thought that was obvious, chérie, I am here to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think it was going to be Mercy?  
Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought, leave a kudos or a comment! Sorry for the short length once more, I promise chapters will get longer! Thanks for your patience. Next chapter things get even more intense, hope you look forward to it!


	4. Monsters

Widowmaker hummed along with the singer on stage, closing her eyes as she listened closely to the words and opened her mouth to move her lips to the repeated words. She tilted her head to the side as she opened her eyes slowly, looking over at the doctor next to her. She raised a brow, waiting for the other’s response to her statement. She knew it was the obvious answer, but she supposed the woman was not ready to confront her death quite yet. The sniper chuckled to herself as she had found that ironic— the angel was completely fine with playing games with death when it wasn’t her own life, but now that death is knocking at her door, she no longer wants to play.

Widowmaker shook her head, disappointed in the other at how dull she was being. That was rather unacceptable and unfair, you have to follow the rules— she always did after all. She watched as the Omnic finished her song and bowed to the audience, causing the crowd to clap, the spider clapping along with them. Luna waved to them as she turned and the curtains closed after her, the lights on the stage dimming as did the applause. Widowmaker turned her head back over to the other woman and took the last sip of her wine, setting the empty glass on the table.

“You—” Angela started, finding the words to say was difficult for her as she struggled but continued, “cannot kill me.” She knew it was something rather stupid to say, all things considered, but she found herself unable to say anything else in the moment. She was truly vexed and understandably upset, she was unprepared and frustrated. She huffed and her brows furrowed, sending a spiteful and hateful glare towards the assassin next to her. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to come up with something to say— just anything honestly.

“Maybe you want to try again?” Widowmaker replied, raising a brow. “Even you know how unintelligent that came out to be.”

“Be quiet.” Angela snapped, hatred laced in her words as she spoke while looking directly at the woman. “You have no right to say something like that to me. You are a monster, a product of someone else’s creation. You have no self-identity— you are just a monster, something from a grim fairytale that you did not even write.”

“Boring.” Widowmaker replied, tapping her fingernails on the table. “I thought you would really come back with something better.”

“Murderer.” Angela spat, narrowing her eyes and setting her jaw. She was not backing down, she would not let this woman intimidate her any longer. She was determined, she was not going to die today— not without the fight of her life. This was truly the hardest, most trying test she’s ever had to survive, leave it to the world’s best sniper to be her life’s toughest test.

“Murderer?” Widowmaker asked, placing a hand on the flat of her chest and narrowing her gaze. “You do not seem to understand that there is no difference between you and I.” She let her hand return to her side as she leaned towards the doctor, her voice growing sharper and quieter as she spoke— becoming more harsh and dripping with venom. Pure anger found its way onto her features as her lips turned downward and her eyebrows furrowed, her rage speaking through her words as her yellow eyes were set ablaze.

“You and I, we are the same. You do not save lives, you play games with death, but are unwilling to follow the rules. You torture and revive, hurt and break until blood spills from your eyes and mouth, unable to speak or even recognize who you are. You destroy and cause chaos, nothing about you makes you a healer. I am a monster, and you are too; the worst part is that you know it, but do not even try to speak a word about it— turning yourself into an angelic figure to mask what you are, a product of someone else.”

Widowmaker leaned back in her seat, returning to her previous distance and looking around the crowd at the club. It had thinned out since they had sat down with one another, but there was still a sizable amount of people around. She turned her head to look at the doctor, awaiting a swift response, a quick rebuttal of an argument from her, yet the other sat with her jaw locked tight and her hand gripping onto the seat under them as if to be immovable. The other woman kept her eyes low and set on the table as she stared into her reflection that the wine glass offered her. A small, weak and choked few words escaped her mouth, “You are wrong.”

“I know you know that I am not.” Widowmaker replied, standing up from their booth and straightening out her dress as she did so. “I will let you keep trying to convince yourself of that though.” She gathered her clutch, the other woman’s purse and her fur shawl then stepped out from behind the table. She offered her hand to the woman to help her stand and lead her to where they were going next.

Angela released her tight grip on the seat and placed her hand in the other’s icy one, standing and stepping out from behind the table. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, brushing the unruly strands behind her ear with her free hand and followed the sniper through the club and out into the snowy evening. She wondered for only a short moment as to where they were going before they stepped into the thin alleyway that was tucked away next to the club. She let her eyes fall to the concrete sidewalk as she let out a heavy breath, she had failed her test and these were the consequences. She moved her weary gaze back up to the sniper’s, feeling exhausted.

“I have been waiting for this for so long, doctor.” Widowmaker said, her tone hardly communicating effectively how she relished in just saying those words aloud. “It was something I could only hope for, for so very long.” She tossed her clutch on the sidewalk below them and reached into her dress, picking up the long fabric to get her pistol and knife from it’s holster. She held one in each hand, gripping both tightly as her pulse began to liven.

“Turn around.” Widowmaker instructed as she soon watched the doctor turn away from her, her eyes low to the sidewalk still. Angela wrapped her arms around her frame, starting to shiver in the cold and as snowflakes landed on her skin to melt and leave kisses of frigid stings. She sighed and knew there was no way out of it— she could not run, the other woman would simply catch up to her; she could not fight, the other woman would simply beat her and enjoy doing so. She was the target and this was her role, she had no choice, she had to finally follow the rules.

Widowmaker hummed to herself as she pressed the knife into the skin of the doctor’s back, slowly writing in letters of what she wanted to be finally seen by everyone the woman had fooled. The angel winced, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as the pain hit her as a wave, crashing down upon her thin and weak body— washing her away with no way able to fight, she just had to struggle along and try to breathe. She let out a choked breath, a muffled scream of pain as she brought her hands to her mouth. As the sniper continued to slice her, she bit down on her fingers as she remained as quiet as possible. Soon blood ran down her fingers, down her arms and dripped off her elbows onto the cold cement.

Angela could no longer stand, her legs giving out underneath her as she crashed down onto the sidewalk. She cried out, her head moving towards the sky involuntarily, whimpering under the blade of the woman above her. She slumped back as the spider finished, blood running down her back and staining her white dress a bright crimson. The color traveled quickly, soaking into the willing material as if it wanted nothing more to turn the whole dress red. She removed her fingers from her mouth, opening her eyes to look down at the blood that trickled from her hands.

“Weak.” Widowmaker said, bending down to wipe the blood off her knife using the torn white garment the doctor wore. She tucked the knife away into it’s holster before looking down at the shivering, bleeding woman below her. She knelt and dragged her fingers across the red, sore skin of the doctor, tracing the word she had written there. She read out each letter as she wrote it into the other’s back once more, “MONSTER.”

“I…” Angela spoke, weakly trailing off as her voice broke, choking on her words. “I deserve this.” She nodded to herself as she watched the blood from her body pool underneath her, swallowing her whole in the ruby color. She could accept this, finally.

“You do.” Widowmaker said, narrowing her eyes and bringing her pistol to the doctor’s head. She pressed it there, soon removing the now loose ponytail, and pushing the gun further against the other’s head. She moved her finger towards the trigger, resting it there as her mouth formed a straight line. “No one deserves it more than you.”

“You do not deserve this.” Angela said, her tone weary and shaking. “This is not you, Amélie. This is not who you are, you do not have to pretend any longer. You are safe.”

“You know that is not my name!” Widowmaker screamed, shoving her free hand into the doctor’s hair and taking a rough handful, holding it tightly. She twisted her hand, binding the other woman’s hair even tighter. She started to shake, her hands trembling, yet her pistol never moved away from behind the angel’s head. “I do not know who that is— that is not me!”

“Amélie…”

“No!” Widowmaker continued to yell, closing her eyes tightly for a moment to soon rip them open. Tears began to roll down her chilled skin, dripping off her features onto the beaten and bloodied woman below her. She let go of the other’s hair to clear her face of the tears, wiping them away with a grimace at how weak she was— this was not her. Her voice dropped to a weak, strangled tone as she choked out her words, “That will never be me again.”

“Please, Amélie, let me help you.” Angela replied, turning from her place on the ground to face the sniper. “I can help you.” She slowly stood from her position and placed her hands on the woman’s arms, running one hand down to grip the pistol. She looked into the hurt spider’s eyes, her own glowing with sincerity and compassion.

“You cannot help me.”

“I can, everything will be alright.” Angela said, reassuring her and slowly removing the pistol from the woman’s hand. “Do you know why? Because you are safe, you are free. You are not a monster, you are a person, a human being capable of being saved.”

Widowmaker searched the other’s eyes, her eyes growing wide with panic as she started to breath heavier and faster. She looked away, looked at anything else, anything other than the woman in front of her. It was all too much, there was nothing here she could hold on to. She was falling, falling forever, not remembering where she had slipped. All she could see was the pure darkness around her, but for once, there was a light and she could get to it— all she had to do was reach out and hold on.

“Help… me.”

Angela nodded, her face melting into a relieved and soft expression full of love. She took the other woman’s hand in her own and moved them towards the street, waving down a cab. She worked quickly, getting them both into the car with all their things and tucking the pistol away into the holster on the sniper’s thigh before the driver could notice. She shivered slightly as she got used to the warm air around her, reaching for the fur shawl and wrapping it around the other’s thin frame to keep her warm. She flicked her eyes back up to the woman’s gaze, frowning slightly at the vague, blank expression found there as the other stared at the back of the seat in front of her.

She secured both of their seat belts, wincing at the sudden movements she had made and the pain it caused in her back. She let out a pained sigh, glad that the cuts made were not serious enough to cause immense bleeding nor likely stitches. She felt a gentle hand on her back with a chilled hint to it, prompting her to look over at the sniper, but only finding nothing in her expression to have changed except slight frown. Widowmaker spoke slowly and barely above a whisper, giving the driver her address, all the while her eyes remaining in the same place and holding the same blankness. Angela turned her head to look out the window, watching as they left the club behind, “I will take care of you.”

“Everything will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense! I hope you liked this chapter! I honestly think this is my best chapter. I really enjoyed writing it too, it was so much fun and so hard to stop writing it. I worked really hard on this one, I really consider dialogue a lot when writing it-- it really has to be perfect for me when it comes to that, probably why it took so long in the first place.  
Thanks so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment to tell me what you think!


	5. Temperature

Stirring and slowly bringing her hand to her face in an attempt to block the sunlight from her eyes, Widowmaker grimaced and sat up. She blinked a few times, trying to remember as to what happened and how she got back to her apartment, how she got into bed with her sleeping clothes on. She rubbed her eyes once more, looking over at the window, spotting the black shades drawn to the side. She had never done that before, the curtains in her bedroom were always closed. In fact, when was the last time she was able to actually sleep?

She turned her head towards her bathroom, narrowing her eyes as she heard water running from behind the door. She sat up straight and slipped out of the bed, reaching for her knife from the bedside table. She slowly moved towards the door, walking on the balls of her feet with her knees bent— completely silent as she got closer to the bathroom. She placed a hand on the door, pushing it open as she rose the knife. She paused in her actions as she stood up fully, making eye contact with the woman standing there in her bathroom.

“Oh, you are finally awake.” Angela said, smiling to herself as she turned her head to the slowly opening door. “I was relieved to see you get sleep, seems like you really needed it.” She flicked her gaze towards the knife in the assassin’s hands, her brows drawing together in worry. She hoped that the other had not forgotten what happened last night and was not going to kill her now, but she reassured herself that could not happen.

Widowmaker froze, slowly remembering as to why the doctor was in her apartment and why she was talking to her as if they were close. She lowered the knife and quickly turned, putting it away in her vanity drawer before returning to the bathroom. She looked over at the steam coming from the tub full of water and moved her gaze back over to the woman in front of her. She reached for the doorknob, her hand stammering in it’s movement as if she was unsure, nearly closing the door. “Sorry.”

“Oh, no, you can leave it open.” Angela replied, shaking her head and pulling the door open fully. “I drew this bath for you.” She nodded towards the tub of water and started to move towards the door. She took the other’s hand and ushered her in, bringing her hand to the water to feel how warm the water really was— the sniper’s finger starting to turn pale under the temperature.

“I do not—”

“Do not worry about it.” She said, stopping the other from making excuses. “I am sure it will feel nice and I am concerned about your body temperature, you were colder last night than I am sure is normal for even you.” She let go of the woman’s hand and placed her hand on the door, leaning there for a moment. She watched the other slowly remove her hand from the hot water, noticing the color change there, but knowing better than to mention it.

“Thank you…” Widowmaker trailed off, looking down at the steaming water as it rushed into the tub. She turned the knob, shutting the water off, and flicked her gaze over to the doctor once more. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, she found it odd and her mind told her it was a trick— that the angel was not to be trusted. She brushed that thought away, closing her eyes and shaking her head, she had no reason to be suspicious; she was the killer here after all.

“Well, let me know if you need anything else, I’ll be—”

“Can you,” Widowmaker said, raising her voice abruptly before a pause and swallowing thickly, lowering it before speaking again, “stay… in here with me?” She bowed her head, looking over at the water and letting out a heavy sigh. She did not know what to say, this was all confusing and her paranoid mind continued to feed her annoying and incorrect instructions, things she was not sure she wanted to do. She wrapped an arm around her thin frame and her brows furrowed, frowning slightly to herself. She opened her mouth to say something more, to take back what she had said, but the other spoke instead.

“Of course I can.” Angela nodded, closing the door behind her and moving to sit down on the tiled floor of the bathroom. “I am just glad that you are willing to take a bath, warm blankets can only do so much. I also turned the temperature up in your home, it was a little too chilly for me, I hope that is alright. Did you sleep well, I fear that it seems like you do not sleep much regularly.”

“Thank you.” Widowmaker breathed, letting out a trapped sigh before turning around. “I sleep… enough.”

“Well, I am sure that a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt.” Angela replied, ducking her head as the other woman began to remove her clothes. She ran a hand through her messy ponytail and chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for her moment to look up again. She cleared her throat and heard the other stepping into the hot water with a sharp intake of breath. “I also borrowed some clothing, but I am sure you noticed that already.”

Widowmaker laid down in the tub slowly, she winced as her body slowly adjusted to the hot temperature of the water around her. She brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her temples, closing her eyes for the short moment, but soon opened them once more to look down at the doctor who sat on her floor. She tilted her head to the side, and nodded, yes, the other had borrowed some of her clothes. She glanced down at her body, the color shifting from the familiar lilac to a pale and pinkish tone in the hot water. She shifted uncomfortably in the bathtub, looking away from her skin over to the other, “How is… are you doing okay?”

“Oh, you mean my…” Angela trailed off, making sure to not mention what had exactly happened to her in case it would bother the other woman. Her back did hurt, it stung quite a bit from how cold it was last night along with how much she had bled from the cuts. Of course she was able to bandage it herself, just not very well because of where it was located. She found herself lucky to not need stitches, and she liked to think to herself that was on purpose— done on purpose by the other without her even realizing it.

“Yes, I am fine, no need to worry about me.” She replied, waving a dismissive hand and smiling politely. “All patched up.” She knew it was partially a lie, she knew she had to change it soon, she actually should’ve changed it quite a while ago. She nodded again in reassurance and shifted in her seat on the floor, causing the other to raise a brow.

“You should change the bandages.” Widowmaker said, motioning with her hand. “How long?”

“Oh, um—”

“There’s a first aid kit in the cabinet, bring it over here.” She pointed towards the cabinet, not allowing the other to make up some sort of excuse. “I will help you.”

Angela smiled weakly, unimpressed with how poorly she really was at lying, and moved to get the kit. She took it from the cabinet, closed the door, and sat on the edge of the bathtub with her back towards the sniper. She was nervous, she did not know how the woman would react in response to seeing what she had done to the doctor. She placed the kit in her lap and flipped open the clasps on the side, opening the lid swiftly. 

Widowmaker reached up and pushed up the other’s shirt carefully, placing her other hand on the corner of the messy bandages. She slowly and delicately removed the old bandaging, her mouth forming a straight line as she read what she had written into the angel’s skin with her blade. She moved the other’s hand to hold the back of her shirt up while she was handed the materials she needed to patch up the other. She let out a light sigh as her head just kept telling her that the woman had deserved it, that she deserved more and should continue from where she left off. She reached for a wet cloth from the kit and started to clean up the dried blood and the other areas around the cuts.

“Ouch.” Angela muttered under her breath, unable to hold it in at the stinging pain the wet cloth offered her. She was grateful that the other had wanted to help her, wanted to patch her up and take care of the mess that the spider had made. She would never blame the other woman for the scars it was going to leave, it was just not the sniper’s fault. She did not see the scars as weakness, but as a strength instead— a sign of survival and of pure determination to move forward.

Widowmaker finished cleaning the cuts and placed bandages over it, covering up the letters she had carved there. She secured it well and let the other woman’s shirt fall back into place, handing the doctor the materials back. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to express how she felt about it, but she did not really know how she felt about it— she just knew that it was objectively wrong. She sat back into the tub, relaxing as she felt her body temperature rise, comforting her. She watched as the other put the kit back in the cabinet and paused there for a moment before turning back to her, seemingly being sure to avert her eyes. 

“I will go make us something to eat and something warm to drink, alright?” Angela said, smiling down to the floor before turning to the door and exiting the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, placing a hand over her heart to feel how fast her pulse was racing. She let out a heavy breath and walked towards the kitchen, thinking of what she could make with the little amount of food the sniper had in her home. She shook her head, did the woman only smoke and drink coffee— did the woman not eat?

Widowmaker frowned to herself, her brows furrowing as she slowly sunk into the water around her. She kept sinking in the water until her head was underneath and her eyes were closed with her mouth holding in her breath. She was so tired, so exhausted, yet less so than what she had come to know as normal. Nothing was normal anymore. She could not kill the woman who was willing to give her a second chance, she could not kill the woman who did not see her as a monster as everyone else had.

Her mind was an utter mess, a crashing storm of uncertainty and doubt— a dangerous combination of what her mind wanted her to do, of what her instincts told her to do, and of what she did do, what she acted upon. Everything was a mess and she could not sort it out and with the doctor and being unable to kill her, her mind was constantly swimming and she could no longer breathe— it was all too much and she was choking. Her mind was clear when she sought out a death, when she was about to pull the trigger, but she did not feel that last night and that was no longer the case. She could not feel, she does not know how she could ever again feel, she does not even know how to feel anymore. She just knew she wanted to, she wanted to feel again.

She resurfaced, bringing her face above the water and taking a deep, gasping breath in. She coughed, placing a hand on her mouth as she leaned forward into the powerful motion that shook her whole frame. She ran her hands down her face, wiping the excess water from her skin before standing and taking her towel from the rack. She rubbed her arms dry and did her best to not focus on the color of her skin while she stepped out of the tub. She wiped her feet on the bathmat and dried off the rest of her body, starting to get dressed as she smelled something lovely through the door— her stomach growled at the aroma, prompting her to dress faster and drain the tub before heading to the kitchen to see what Angela was cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! Widowmaker is going through so many changes right now, wonder what will happen to her and Angela because of it? There is only more interesting things to come and I'm so excited to write it, honestly.  
If you enjoyed, leave a kudos and a comment on what you thought!


	6. Falling

Angela hummed to herself as she wandered through the spider’s kitchen, not finding much to work with when it came to food to cook. As she continued to check the refrigerator and surrounding cabinets, her brows only furrowed more and her frown only worsened as she looked. She sighed to herself and shook her head, rather disappointed in the other woman. She must not eat often at all, and when she did, it must only be take away. The doctor huffed and crossed her arms, moving to the refrigerator to take out what she could actually use to cook.

She took a pan from the cabinet and turned on the stove top, placing a pad of butter in the pan to melt while she moved to the coffee maker. She set one mug on the counter, and one under the machine after turning it on. She smiled to herself as smooth, rich coffee poured from the machine into the mug below, soon turning to crack eggs into the hot pan on the stove. She opened the refrigerator to put away the eggs and take out creamer for the coffee, setting that on the island counter near the tall chairs across from her. She moved the eggs around in the pan, watching to make sure they did not burn, then placed some slices of bread into the toaster.

“What else, what else…?” She muttered to herself as she moved about in the kitchen, looking for something else to go with the breakfast she was preparing for the two of them. She spotted some oranges in the refrigerator and took them out, slicing them quickly and with ease as she soon took the toast out of the toaster. She placed the slices of toast onto two plates, sliding the over hard eggs on top of them along with orange slices on the side. She set the plates on the island and moved to grab the mug of coffee, placing the other mug under the machine and pressing the button.

“What are you making?” Widowmaker asked, stepping into the kitchen and eyeing the food on the counter. She could feel her stomach growl at the sight of something so delicious. She had not eaten in quite some time, and she had not cooked for an even longer time. She sat down in one of the tall chairs and brought the mug of coffee to her lips, taking a small breath in of the smell of fresh coffee-- letting it relax her completely.

“Oh, so glad to see you.” Angela said, turning to smile at the woman briefly before grabbing the mug of coffee and walking over to the island with it. She took a seat next to the other with an appreciative hum, setting her mug on the counter to pour creamer into the coffee. She watched the cream swirl with the dark color of the coffee, soon setting the creamer back on the counter before standing again. “Forgot the sugar, do you take any in your coffee, Amélie?”

“Uh…” Widowmaker was caught off guard by the subtle insert of her old name, causing her to shift in her chair. “No, I do not, I just drink it like this.” She replied, sipping on the steaming hot coffee. She let out a sigh as she set her mug on the counter, keeping her eyes low to the meal in front of her.

“I thought so, could’ve guessed that.” Angela said with a gentle, warm chuckle before grabbing the container of sugar and two forks. She moved back over to the counter and sat down, handing the other a fork with a sweet smile. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was bothering the other woman-- hoping it was nothing she had said. “Oh, I did not know how you liked your eggs so I just made them over hard, I am not personally a fan of runny yolks.”

Widowmaker flicked her gaze over towards the talkative woman and nodded in response, while taking the fork from her. She cut the egg up into pieces and picked up a slice of toast, bringing it to her mouth to take a bite. She blinked, pausing before taking another swift bite of the food. She continued to eat quickly, putting as much in her mouth at a time as she could, only stopping to take a sip of coffee in between each bite. She swallowed, turning to look at the other woman, “This… is very good.”

“You think so?” Angela asked, laughing as she covered her mouth with her hand as she watched the other eat enthusiastically. “It was really nothing, just a few eggs, slices of toast, oranges, and coffee. I am glad you like it though, and I am very glad that you are eating-- you really need to eat more often. Where did you get fresh oranges, it does not seem like you go out much.”

“Dr. O'Deorain brought them by in hopes of me eating healthier… and in hopes of getting me to eat something.” Widowmaker said with a shrug while taking a sip of her coffee. She took a few more bites of her food, peeling the rind off the orange slices and eating them as well. She smiled small to the other woman in thanks for cooking for her. “It doesn't really work.”

“No, I cannot imagine that it does.” Angela replied, disgust in her tone towards the mentioned doctor. “Does she do that often?” She spooned sugar into her mug of coffee, stirring the mix of coffee, creamer, and sugar together before taking a large sip. She set the mug back down on the counter to continue eating, bringing a forkful of eggs towards her lips.

“Not often.” Widowmaker said, shaking her head while standing up, taking her plate to the sink. “She does stop by often to do “check ups” and see how healthy I am.” She huffed at how annoying those check ups are, how they just made her feel worse and were really only for her doctor’s benefit. She leaned forward on the island and reached for her mug, downing the rest of the coffee.

“Hmm…” Angela replied, thinking to herself as she continued to eat. She knew that the sniper’s doctor did not really care for her, just cared for what she had created and made the spider into. It was rather frustrating to hear about and made her upset, made her want to protect the other woman and keep her safe. She finished her breakfast and moved to the sink, placing her plate inside along with her fork.

Widowmaker placed her mug in the sink, then walked over to her coffee table, picking up her pack of cigarettes and lighter. She cast a glance over at the doctor, raising a brow as if asking if she was going to say anything in protest to breathing smoke into your lungs. She opened the door to the balcony, a swift, cool breeze of air sweeping through the warm apartment as she did so. She sniper shivered at the chill, pausing in her actions as she did so-- she has never shivered, not since being created. She brushed the thought away as best she could and walked onto the balcony, placing the cigarette between her lips and lighting it.

“I am not going to lecture you about the consequences of smoking, I am sure your doctor has told you several times now.” Angela said, following the woman onto the balcony. She hugged her borrowed clothes closer to her body as she stepped out into the cold morning, looking over at the sniper. She flicked her gaze down to the cigarette that sat in between the sniper’s lips, frowning slightly to herself before gazing out at the busy streets of Paris. 

“Why are you here, Dr. Ziegler?” Widowmaker asked, looking over at the woman next to her, quickly realizing that her tone was flat and could be heard as rude and cold. “I mean-- what are you doing here in Paris?” She cleared her throat, hoping she did not cause any harm and took a long drag of her cigarette before letting the smoke slowly fall out of her mouth. She contemplated apologizing, her brows knitting together slightly at the idea of hurting the woman.

“I am here in regards to information I had received, something about Omnics rising and hurting people.” Angela said, her cheery tone falling as she spoke. Her gaze grew grave and sharp, looking away from the city and down at her hands that tightly gripped the borrowed sweater she wore. The news was not good and it was starting to get worse every day, more Omnics, more people hurt-- something was coming and no one knew exactly what. “Null Sector appears to be starting up again.”

“That…” Widowmaker turned to look at the doctor, noticing her grave gaze and serious set frown. “How is that possible?” She took another drag of her cigarette, blowing out the smoke quickly and waving her hand to clear the smoke faster in order to not bother the doctor. She tapped the cigarette over the side of the balcony, shaking off the ash while she contemplated what this meant.

“I do not know…” Angela replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “We are looking for help, seeking more to join us.” She shook her head, letting out a heavy breath, watching it turn into white vapor in the temperature of the morning. She turned towards the sniper, trying to read her face and expression, but finding nothing there for the moment.

“Overwatch…?” Widowmaker asked, snapping her head to look at the doctor next to her. “You are bringing back Overwatch?” She was shocked to even consider that happening and took a step away from the other woman, taking a deep drag to soon to let it seep out between her lips. She could not believe what the other had said, there was no way that it was back-- not after what had happened.

“I am not sure, there are only a few of us right now, after all.” Angela said, her voice calm and gentle, reassuring and warm as she walked towards the sniper. She placed her hands on the woman’s sides, her eyes shining with kindness and compassion. She smiled, bringing one hand up to run her fingers through the spider’s dark hair and tuck the unruly strands behind her ear. “Everything will be okay, no one will hurt you-- I will not let anyone hurt you, you are safe with me, Amélie.”

Widowmaker nodded, her eyes tearing up, and closed her eyes tightly as her mouth formed a straight line. She wanted to agree with the other woman and the kind words along with the warm tone and determined look in her eyes-- she did believe the doctor. She opened her eyes and nodded once more, smiling weakly as tears rolled down her chilled skin. She brought her hand up to her cheek, wiping away the tears and taking the cigarette from her lips. She stepped closer to the woman and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug as she breathed out, “Everything is okay, Angela.”

“Everything is okay.” Angela repeated, hugging the sniper back and smiling warmly. She let out a relieved, but shaky breath, pulling away only slightly to look into her eyes. She searched there, her gaze flicking over the features of the spider, finding how hurt and scared the other was. “Let’s go inside, I’ve got you.”

Widowmaker nodded once more and turned away, moving towards the door. She sat down on the couch and put out her cigarette in the dish on the coffee table before bringing her legs to her chest, wrapping her long arms around her knees. She was scared and did not know what to do, she only knew that she needed the other woman at her side-- no matter what. She would do anything for the doctor, anything she asked for and anything to keep her safe. She cared for her.

“So chilly out today.” Angela said, closing the door to the balcony behind her as she moved towards the couch. She picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the sniper’s thin frame, making sure her temperature was going to stay up. She looked down at the woman gently, smiling to her kindly and making sure that the woman was warm. “I’ll get you some more coffee, you seem really cold, Amélie.”

“I am always cold…” Widowmaker murmured to herself while watching the other walk towards the kitchen and start the coffee maker. She shifted in her seat, gripping the blanket tightly and pulling it closer around her body. She let out a sigh and spotted a hair tie on the table, quickly taking it and tying her hair up into a tight ponytail. She sat back in her seat, wrapping up in the blanket once more, trying to warm herself up as the doctor wanted.

“Here you go.” Angela said, returning to the couch and handing the hot mug to the woman. She smiled at her once more before taking a sip of her hot tea that she made for herself. She let out a content sigh and leaned back into the couch, looking over at the sniper as she slowly sipped her coffee. Her gaze softened as she looked upon her, knowing that this woman was hurting and needed help-- needed her.

Widowmaker set her coffee mug on the table before turning her body to face the doctors, quickly leaning forward and pressing her lips to the other’s. She closed her eyes gently and leaned forwards a little more, feeling the warmth of the other woman’s lips on her own. She soon pulled away, slowly as she opened her eyes to look into the angel’s eyes. She smiled slightly, the corner of her lips curling up as she sat back. She froze as the only thing on the doctor’s face was shock and fear, completely void of the warmth that she had grown comfortable with.

“I am sorry-- please, I am sorry--”

Angela set her tea on the table and moved closer, pressing her lips onto the sniper’s gently and sweetly as she closed her eyes. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around the other’s neck, pressing her lips more firmly before pulling away to breathe. She let out a heavy breath soon pressing their lips together once more, a wide smile forming on her face. She could not believe the other had become comfortable with her enough for this, was conscious enough of her own feelings to do this. Simply put, the doctor was proud of the other woman and it showed on her face with her bright, warm smile.

“It’s okay, Amélie.” Angela said, pulling away with her smile still in its place. “Everything is alright.” She reassured her once more, bringing a hand to her face and rubbing her thumb soothingly on the sniper’s cheek. Her smile only grew as she spoke, pure warmth coming from her tone.

“I don’t understand…” Widowmaker said, her voice trailing off as she looked down at her fidgeting hands. “Why…?”

“I want to keep you safe.” Angela replied simply, moving her hand to raise the woman’s head to meet her eyes. “I will never give up on you or leave you. I will protect you. You are so very important to me.”

“I have done so many horrible things, Angela.”

“And so have I, but everything is okay.” Angela replied, pressing a chaste kiss to the sniper’s lips. She picked up both their mugs and handed the other’s hers, soon taking a sip of her hot tea. She chuckled and pressed another sweet kiss to the spider’s lips, leaning back on the couch and taking some of the blanket for herself. “I will take care of you.”

“I…” Widowmaker did not know what to say, she was overwhelmed and her mind would not let her believe that she had feelings nor that they would ever be reciprocated. She shook her head, trying to think straight and get everything sorted out, but there was so much to say. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in her seat, perhaps she should let the doctor take care of her-- she was not alone any more. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, everything is going to be okay, you just have to trust me.”

“I will-- I do.” Widowmaker replied, nodding to herself as she allowed the hot coffee to warm her. “Angela?”

“Yes, Amélie?” Angela asked, raising a brow and looking over at the sniper. “What is it?”

“I want to join Overwatch with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet! I had no idea it was going to be this long...  
They finally kiss though! How many of you have been waiting for that? I'm really excited to continue with this fic, I'm so excited the direction I'm taking it in. I originally couldn't see there being a happy ending and I was going to end it with Widow killing Mercy, but I decided that would be too sad, even for me, and probably make you guys upset. Aren't you glad I didn't do that? Maybe I'll make an alternate ending with that as an ending, if anyone would like that-- just let me know!  
Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment to tell me what you thought!


	7. Asleep

Letting out a heavy sigh, Widowmaker opened her eyes while sitting up in bed. She looked over at the small, curled up doctor next to her, smiling to herself for a short moment before stepping out of bed as carefully as she could to not disturb the other. She moved the blanket up a little more, covering the other’s shoulders better, then turned away to walk towards the kitchen. She closed the door behind her, just leaving it slightly ajar behind her as she moved towards her mug cabinet. She looked over at the clock display on the stove, seeing how late it was-- she decided against coffee in hopes of being able to fall back asleep tonight.

Widowmaker filled her kettle with water, setting it on the stove to boil as she turned the burner on. She paused in her actions to listen closely, narrowing her gaze as she turned her head towards her living room area. Her mouth formed a straight line as she crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back against the counter behind her. She huffed out a small sigh, rolling her eyes as she fixed her gaze upon the couch. She spoke exasperatedly with a trace of how tired she was, “Sombra.”

“Present!” The hacker uncloaked herself, purple and white pixels dissipating to reveal her to be sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. “How do you always know, araña? It never works on you, you always know I am there. Kinda ruins the fun of it, you know?”

“I can hear you breathing.” Widowmaker replied, raising her brow as she set her jaw. “Why are you here, Sombra?”

“Well, I am sure that you are glad to hear that your mission went perfectly, no one has--”

“Of course it did.” Widowmaker interrupted, a quick scowl formed on her face as she replied. She was already annoyed at the hacker’s presence, she really could not wait for her to leave-- even though she had just gotten here. She turned away and checked her water, not wanting it to scream with steam while the doctor was in the other room. She froze, she had completely forgotten about the previous target in the other room with the appearance of the hacker.

“I had no doubts, of course, we’ve been waiting a long time to pull the trigger on that particular kill.” Sombra said with a slight chuckle in her tone. “No one has seen her in several hours, says she just disappeared. Which is good, right? Yeah, absolutely, we just want to know what you did with the body.”

“What--”

“Like, we found some blood that was hers, but no body or anything, not even an arm or a leg.” Sombra rose a brow, looking over at the sniper with a suspicious gaze. “I am wondering what happened. I was wondering if-- you remember that one time you just fucking ate that one target?”

Widowmaker was silent as she slowly looked over at the cracked door, hoping the doctor would stay asleep and that the hacker would not grow too curious. She flicked her gaze down at the boiling kettle and removed it from the heat, turning the burner off. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet, pausing before grabbing another one as well. She poured hot water into one of the mugs then opened another cabinet, taking out her favorite flavor of nighttime tea. As she placed her tea bag into the mug to steep as she turned to look at the woman once more, “Tea, Sombra?”

“No thanks, chica, I am not here for long.” Sombra said, standing slowly from her seat on the couch before walking towards the kitchen island. “I just want to know what happened-- TALON is rather curious too.” She leaned forwards against the it, tapping her long fingernails on the counter. She looked around the apartment, raising a brow as she did so.

“Yes, I did what I did last time.” Widowmaker replied, pulling the string on her tea bag to steep it faster in the steaming water. She looked down into the mug of tea, letting out a light sigh as she brought it to her lips to take a sip. She closed her eyes and winced slightly at how hot the water still was, opening her eyes slowly to meet the hacker’s. “Is that all you needed?”

“What did you do exactly?”  
“I ate her, Sombra.” Widowmaker replied, setting her mug on the counter in front of her and leaning towards the other. “I ate her skin, her flesh, and I drank her blood. It was sweet and bitter, utterly delicious and I could not help myself. I just wanted to consume her completely.”

“That is sick, araña.” Sombra replied with a large laugh that shook her body with a cheshire grin. “You ate her whole body?”

“Oui.” Widowmaker replied, blowing on her tea as she flicked her eyes towards the bedroom door once more. She was relieved to not hear or see any signs of stirring from the doctor behind the door and she hoped it would stay that way until the hacker left. She looked back at the other and rose a brow at the smile she was given, rather unsettled by how much the woman enjoyed the idea of her eating the angel. “I ate as much as I could, the rest I disposed of.”

“Hope you won’t get sick from that, I think Moira chewed you out pretty bad the last time you did that.”

“Dr. O'Deorain did.” Widowmaker nodded, rolling her eyes as she remembered the ridiculous speech her doctor had given her about how sick she could get and what could happen as a result. At the time, she hardly cared and she knew that her doctor was going to treat her anyway-- she wasn’t going to let anyone damage what she had worked so hard to create not even the creation itself. She cared even less now, what her doctor thought of her and what she told her to do meant nothing anymore. “She will treat me.”

“I know she will, I’ll just let her know ahead of time-- save you some pain.” Sombra chuckled to herself as she brought her hand up, a purple hexagon appearing from her fingertips. She tapped on it, a full keyboard and screen expanding from the shape, as she soon typed a message to the doctor. She laughed to herself at the message she wrote, sending it off to the woman before closing the screens with the flick of her wrist. “She’ll be mad.”

“Dr. O'Deorain is always mad.”

“Cierto…” Sombra replied, nodding with a smile on her face. She clicked her tongue and smiled a bit wider to herself, leaning back to stand as she moved towards the sniper. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, looking up at the taller woman while crossing her arms. She narrowed her gaze, searching the spider’s face for information that her words were not telling her.  
“So what are you going to do about her then? Are you going to kill her or just… let her sleep? Personally, I’d kill her in her sleep, but that really seems like your kind of a thing, you know? I mean, how did you even get her into your apartment? You really must have done something special to achieve that, araña.”

“I don’t--”

“Chica, I know.” Sombra said, shrugging with a smug smile on her face. “Do you really think I didn’t? I know everything and I make it my business to know everything. I’m surprised you just kept going along with it and didn’t--”

Widowmaker reached forward, grabbing the hacker by her throat and pressing her down on the counter top.

“--just kill me instead,” Sombra choked out, closing her eyes as they watered under the pressure on her throat.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now?” Widowmaker asked, her voice cold and venomous as she tightened her grip on the woman below her. “One.”

“She’s made you soft, huh?” Sombra replied while opening her eyes, smiling under the strain that her neck was under. She coughed and grimaced as she threw up her hands defensively. She knew she would never, ever win in a fight against the sniper-- barely anyone even has. She did not stand a chance, yet she also knew that the other would never kill her.

“I am not soft.”

“Yes, you are!” Sombra said, laughing as best she could under the spider’s slowly tightening grip. “You would have killed me by now if you weren’t. I don’t know what she has done to you, but this is not you, you know that right? You’re the fucking widowmaker, the creator of widows-- literally.”

“I am finally awake, Sombra.” Widowmaker replied, her grip stalling in it’s increasing pressure for the moment. “That was not me, that is not who I am. I am not the creator of widows any longer. My name is Amélie.”

“I do not think--”

“Shut the fuck up.” Amélie replied, letting go of the woman’s throat while grabbing her mug of tea. She moved to the trash bin, throwing the spent tea bag away before turning back to face the coughing hacker. She took a sip of her tea, relaxing at the warmth and lovely aroma it provided for her. “You talk too much.”

Sombra coughed as the other released her, bringing her hands to her neck where the sniper gripped her. She breathed deeply and quickly, trying to regain her breath as she slowly stood from where she was forced against the counter. She rubbed her neck before letting her hands return to her side as she looked over at the woman with a shake of her head. She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms as her mouth formed a straight line. “I wasn’t even going to tell anyone.”

“You’re… not?”

“No, Amélie, I’m not.” Sombra said with a huff, rubbing her throat once more where bruising was definitely going to show tomorrow. “I’m just going to let you live your life, it’s about time, don’t you think? Been wrapped up in all this shit for too long. It’s not for you anymore.”

“Why?” Amélie asked, her brows knitting together. “I don’t understand, Sombra.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Sombra replied, throwing her hands up while rolling her eyes. “I won’t tell anyone and I’ll just lead them around with false information for as long as I can, just get yourself safe in that time, okay?” She brought up her screens once more, rapidly typing as pressing different shapes as they appeared in the air before her. She tossed them away after a short time with a smile and a wink.

“I like you and everything will be okay.” She said, reassuring the other woman. “You don’t need to worry, besides, I think that one in there is a much better doctor anyways. I think you’re in good hands. More importantly, it’ll help me very much with what I want most-- I have big plans, araña.”

“I-- thank you.” Amélie replied with a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement. “You just… I know you know that we will be fighting against one another, right?”

“Oh, yeah, chica, but it’ll be fine-- I promise to not kill you, and you not kill me, okay?”

“Okay.” Amélie nodded once more, smiling a bit wider. “I won’t.”

“You should leave soon though, you can’t stay here, I will keep them away and keep them in the dark for as long as I can, but it won’t be forever.” Sombra warned as she moved towards the door. She turned the knob, slowly opening the door and leaning in the doorway with a smile. She was going to miss her favorite spider, but a card such as this cannot go unplayed when in lands in your lap like this-- it benefited them both. “I will see you around maybe, good luck.”

“Goodbye, Sombra.” Amélie replied as she watched the hacker close the door behind her. The sniper smiled to herself and took another sip of her tea, finishing it quickly before placing it in the sink next to her other dishes. She turned and started to move towards her bedroom, pausing before opening the door to look over her shoulder. “Good luck.”

“And thank you… for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A Sombra!  
I hope you liked this chapter! It's almost come to a close, it's almost done and I cannot wait to finish it. I'm so excited. It's been such a journey and it's turning out better than I thought it ever would. Thank you all for reading!  
If you liked it, leave a kudos and maybe a comment to tell me what you thought!  
Thank you so much!


	8. Eternally

With a deep breath in and a tired, long breath out, Angela slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She ran a hand through her blonde, unruly hair and tucked a stray piece behind her ear. She yawned, covering her mouth with a hand before sitting up and looking over at the resting sniper. She smiled to herself, relieved and so very glad that the other had been able to get some much needed rest. She turned to face the woman and placed her hand on her shoulder gently, in hopes of not startling her.

“Amélie… It’s time to wake up.”

Amélie warily opened her eyes, blinking a few times and let out a small groan as she did so. She looked up at the doctor that smiled down upon her and she turned her face into the blankets, muttering to herself with a small smile on her features. Her mouth formed a straight line at the idea of getting out of the warm bed that had her angel sitting in it. Why would she leave her bed ever again? She huffed and looked at the woman once more, her brows furrowing slightly as she spoke.

“But I am so tired.”

“I know, liebling, but we should get you up, get you clean, and feed you, don’t you think?”

“Not really…” Amélie replied, pouting to herself as she unwillingly sat up in bed. She pushed the blankets off of herself and stretched out her long arms, soon slipping out of the bed. She turned to face the doctor once more and crossed her arms, leaning towards the other. “I’m up, happy?”

“Eternally.” Angela replied with a warm smile and a cheery tone, pressing a sweet kiss to the sniper’s pouty lips. “Thank you.” She stepped out of bed and moved the blankets back into place, making sure it looked put together and not a total mess that it usually was when the spider lived alone. She faced the woman across the bed from her and smiled once more, walking towards the bathroom with the wave of her hand, “Step two: get you clean.”

Amélie let out a sigh and followed the other woman towards the bathroom. She knew the doctor only did this because she cared and knew that the sniper would not do it without help or encouragement, and it filled her with happiness. Someone actually cared for her, not the monster she had become or what was created from her, the woman actually cared about her health and happiness. It was reassuring, it was sweet, it was ultimately the best feeling that she could possibly comprehend in the moment. It brought a smile to her graceful features as she stepped into the bathroom.

“Do you know what would make me eternally happy, Angela?”

“What would that be?”

“You to take a shower with me.”

“Oh, hush you.” Angela replied with a smile to herself as her cheeks gained a pink hue. “You will be taking this one alone, liebling.” She turned the knob on the shower, starting the water and placing a hand underneath the flow to feel for the temperature. She adjusted the knob slightly before nodding to herself and pulling the curtain on the shower closed.

“Please?” Amélie replied, removing her shirt and throwing it on the floor. “You don’t have to stay the whole time, just for a minute.”

“Next time, I promise.” Angela said, shaking her head with a blushy smile. She bent down and picked up the woman’s clothes as she threw them on the floor, soon urging the other into the shower. She moved towards the door, opening it, but paused there for a short moment. “I have to start packing your things, you cannot expect to do that all on your own do you?”

“Well, I thought so!” Amélie replied from the shower, speaking up under the crashing water. “You should not have to do it, it is my shit…”

“No,” Angela started, shaking her head as she spoke, “I want you to focus on you-- cleaning yourself, feeding yourself. I will take care of everything else and we should be out of here soon. I will pack our things, I don’t really have anything here anyways. It will be no trouble at all. You don’t have to worry, Amélie, okay?”

“Okay, but--”

“I just want you to keep your temperature up today, it’s cold out so I’ll pick out something warm for you to wear-- it will be waiting on the bed for you when you’re done.” Angela said, closing the door behind her slowly. “I am going to start working on something for us to eat.”

“Alright.” Amélie said just before the door shut and left her alone. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes under the rushing water of the shower. She moved to put shampoo into her hair, lathering it luxuriously as she hummed to herself. She opened her eyes gently, looking at her skin as it started to turn pale pink again.

She turned her hands over and flicked her gaze down her body, calmly taking in the changes with a welcoming expression. She closed her eyes once more and began washing the shampoo out of her hair, relaxing under the stream of the hot water. She felt so at home, she felt comfortable and more like herself. She wondered what living with Overwatch agents was going to be like. Of course it was not going to be anything like living with the doctor-- she was different, she was special, but what about the others, what about living on another base?

She had requested an apartment in Paris from TALON not too long ago, living on base with her team had been fine, it was living there with her creator made it a nightmare she could never wake from. Every day they did tests on her, every day they evaluated her and made sure that the monster was not crumbling or fading. Every day had turned into one long doctor’s visit and she hated it. The only time she could get away was when she was on a mission or allowed to sleep, not that she ever did get any rest. She had started to really looking forward to her missions, to perfecting her shots and becoming a flawless assassin, really looking forward to killing innocent people without them even knowing they were under her scope.

Amélie shuttered, wrapping her arms around her thin frame as she was shaken from her thoughts. Living in this new place was not going to be like that at all, nothing would ever be like that. This would be different, she was different, and she had Angela. She was safe, everything was alright. She was protected and cared for.

She finished washing the shampoo from her hair and she started to rub in conditioner, making sure to be gentle. She smiled to herself, she was finally happy and she was not going to give that up for anything. Finding this happiness was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. Nothing would stop her from keeping it. She finally had something to fight for, something real.

She lathered her body with body wash and placed herself under the flowing water, making sure to avoid her hair for the moment. She ran her hands down her being, washing away the soap before putting her hair under the steaming water as well. She rinsed the conditioner from her hair slowly and soon turned the knob, turning the water off. She pushed back the shower curtain and took a towel from the rack, wrapping one around her body before stepping out. She took another towel and started to dry her hair while opening the door with one hand and walking towards her bed, looking down at the outfit picked by the doctor.

A thick, black, long-sleeved sweater, pair of jeans, purple knit socks, and undergarments laid on the bed. She smiled to herself slightly and mumbled to herself a thanks towards the doctor before finishing drying herself off. She put on her undergarments then slipped into the jeans and pulled on the sweater as her smile only grew wider. She blinked, looking over at the bed at something she had missed as she put on her socks-- the woman even had a grey scarf put out for her to wear. She rolled her eyes before wrapping the scarf around her neck, soon moving to her vanity to tie her hair up into a tight ponytail with a tie.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at her reflection, she could barely recognize herself. She laughed slightly at how she looked, but not in a bad way, yet in relief and amazement. She looked so comfortable and, believe it or not, happy. She smiled once more and turned around as she looked in the mirror, nodding to herself at how she looked. She let out a sigh as she faced forwards again, reaching up to her neck to adjust the scarf to make sure it hung around her perfectly. She took one last look before walking out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

“Angela, this is really the most comfortable thing I have worn in such a long time.” Amélie said while walking towards the coffee machine. “Thank you.”

“Of course, liebling.” Angela said with a light, warm chuckle as she watched the other enter the kitchen. She smiled wider as she noticed the sniper wore everything she had set out for her, not a single article of clothing was missed. She moved over to the woman and adjusted the scarf, wrapping it into a simple design before returning to the stove. “You are very welcome, I am truly glad to hear you are comfortable and hopefully warm.”

“What are you making this morning?” Amélie asked while pouring coffee into a mug. “Omelettes?” She leaned over, peering over the woman’s shoulder at the pan on the stove and took a quick breath in to smell the aroma of the breakfast. She smiled and brought her mug to her lips, taking a quick sip of the hot coffee.

“Exactly right, just something light before traveling.” Angela explained as she placed the second omelet onto a second plate. She took out two sets of silverware and put them on the counter behind them along with the plates of their breakfast. She then moved to her seat and sat down, bringing her mug of tea to her mouth and taking drink. “I was able to get in contact with Overwatch.”

“They are going to help you, Amélie, they are going to help us.” She said, her eyes lighting up as spoke, her tone becoming excited as she continued. “They are going to let you help them, they are going to let you join.” She smiled to herself as she picked up her silverware, cutting her omelet and taking a bite. She took another bite of her breakfast before taking a sip of her tea once more, barely being able to contain herself.

“Really?” Amélie asked, sitting down next to the woman as she looked down at her breakfast. She could not believe it, she did not think they would help her, let alone let her join their cause, because of all the horrible things she has done. She picked up her fork and picked at the omelet on her plate, rather stunned at the news. “Do you think I am ready… for that?”

“Amélie…” Angela replied, setting down her silverware and turning to face the other woman. “I will be with you every step along the way, you have nothing to fear, and I know you are ready.” She placed her hands on the woman’s cheeks, her thumbs rubbing reassuringly there as she spoke. She smiled warmly at the sniper, her brows knitted together in slight worry for the other.

“I am with you.”

Amélie let out a heavy breath and nodded, smiling weakly at the woman across from her. She was nervous and scared, she did not know what was going to happen, yet she knew everything was going to be okay. She knew the doctor was going to take care of her, protect her, and help her in every single way she could. She smiled more confidently and placed her own hands atop the other woman’s. “Everything will be alright.”

“Exactly, liebling.”

“Step three: get me fed.” Amélie said, smiling widely as she picked up her fork and knife. She cut into the omelet and took a big bite of the breakfast, eating quickly as she paused to take a sip of her steaming hot coffee. She slowed down, starting to eat at a more normal pace as the doctor gave her a stern, but loving look. She soon finished her meal and set her silverware down, bringing her mug to her lips once more.

“Now you’re getting it.” Angela laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. She shook her head with a large smile on her face as she watched the other eat quickly, prompting her to roll her eyes. She took a few bites of her breakfast, eating far more leisurely while drinking her hot tea. She soon finished her breakfast as well though, getting up to place both their plates in the sink along with their silverware.

“Let’s go pack, Amélie.” She said, motioning to the bedroom with the nod of her head. “We have somewhere to be soon, the transport will be at the airport.”

Amélie smiled at the other and stood from her seat, moving quickly towards her bedroom. She opened the door and spotted the bags in the corner, most likely moved there by the doctor. She moved them onto the bed and opened them swiftly, letting out a happy sigh at the emptiness they provided her, the possibilities. She headed into her closet and sifted through the racks of clothing and accessories, picking out what she really needed and wanted to bring along. She turned and tossed them into one of the bags on the bed, returning to the closet to keep pulling things out.

Angela smiled gently and followed the woman into the bedroom, watching how excited the other was filled her with joy and admiration. She sniper had come so far, had grown so much and it was absolutely inspiring. She smirked and rose an eyebrow as the spider threw her clothes into the bag from halfway across the room, not even bothering to take the hangers off. She stepped towards the bed, removing the hangers and placing them off to the side. She started to fold the clothing and placed it neatly into a bag, continuing with each toss of clothing the other woman did.

Amélie soon cleared out her closet and had all of the things she needed thrown onto the bed, prompting her to move to her vanity and bathroom to get the rest of her things. She walked to the bed and placed her things inside of her bags, tucking them away into the pockets. She sighed to herself as she took a step back, looking around the room to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind that she might need or want to bring with. She blinked and rushed off to the kitchen to return with two mugs, one being her favorite mug and the other being the first mug the doctor had drank out of while in the apartment-- their first night together. She placed the mugs into her bag among the clothing to keep them from breaking during their flight.

Angela smiled over her shoulder as she continued to fold clothing and put away jewelry and make up into the bags as she sniper tossed them onto the bed. She was surprised to see the woman rush off, seemingly as if she forgot something, only to see her return with two rather familiar mugs. She smiled wider as she knew what they both meant to the spider, how important they were to her. She watched the other put them into a bag herself, making sure that they were packed properly to avoid damage. “Those are my favorite.”

“Mine too.” Amélie replied with a smile before returning to the closet. She scooped up as many pairs of shoes she could, soon dumping them into the bags on her bed. She went back to her closet and picked up the rest of her shoes, putting them into her bags as well before turning towards the doctor. “Yes, I need these.”

“No problem, liebling.” Angela laughed, rearranging the shoes in the bag to make them fit better. She straightened everything out and made sure everything was packed tight before facing the sniper with a smile, wrapping her into a hug. She smiled warmly and tucked her head into the woman’s shoulder, holding her close. She leaned back and pressed a sweet kiss to the spider’s lips before pulling away and asking, “Is that everything?”

“Yes, this is it.” Amélie replied, as she pulled out of the kiss from the doctor. She moved towards the bags and started to zip them closed, one after another. She then pulled them off the bed and wheeled them out of the room, leaving them next to the door to the apartment. “This is it.”

Angela followed the sniper to the door, stepping closer to the woman once more and hugging her once more as she couldn't help herself. She let out a relieved and happy sigh as she did so, smiling to herself as she soon let go. She looked up into the spider’s eyes, searching her yellow gaze. She placed her hands on the other’s sides and said, “Are you ready, Amélie?”

“I know I am.” Amélie replied, looking down at the angel before her. She smiled back and tilted her head to the side, nodding in reassurance to the other before turning away and opening the door. She felt a cool draft waft up the stairs and into her apartment, making her smile wider. She took the doctor’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as she grabbed the handle on one of her bags while the other woman took the second bag.

“Let’s not be late, Angela.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of the fanfiction!  
Thank you for reading this far, it's been quite a journey for me. I never thought I'd write something like this, but I am so happy with it, I am so proud of it, this little fic of mine. This was my longest chapter with over 3k words. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all so much.  
If you liked this fic, leave a kudos, and maybe leave me a comment and tell me what you thought! Tell me what your favorite moment was?  
If enough people like this, maybe I'll write a sequel to see what happens to them as they get to Overwatch and help out. See what it's like for them to live on an OW base? Might do the alternate ending too, if anyone wants to read that.  
Anyways, thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered fanfic ever!! I hope you enjoy it. The chapters should come out regularly, so be sure to check back frequently. Thank you for your support and let me know what you think!
> 
> I post updates of my fics on my Twitter, @QueenPeachi, so follow me there to get notified right away when a chapter or fic gets posted!


End file.
